Music Time
by MarcelineHM
Summary: En esta historia Marceline y la DP formaran una banda habra amistad,romance,accion y traicion por parte de uno de ellos PASEN Y LEAN


Hola a todos soy MarcelineHM esta historia se tratara de una banda que formaran Marceline y Bonniebel espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews 3

La Audición

Vamos Marceline siii-decia suplicando Bonniebel

No lo se Bonnie, nos hacen falta 4 mas y de donde los vamos a sacar-decía la vampireza con duda

Y si le decimos a Finn y Jake-sugirió la princesa

No, yo quiero que sean como del tipo de mi música-decia la vampira fastidiada

Bueno entonces busquemos por Aaa, III y Eee-dijo Bonnie

¿Aaa, III y Eee?-dijo Marceline confundida por que Aaa ya lo había oído en la historia del Rey Helado pero Eee no y tampoco III

Si son 3 nuevos continentes-dijo Bonnie con pocos detalles

Bueno en ese caso si, hay que hacer una audición para elegirlos-decía Marceline con algo de emoción

Claro, vamos te ayudare-dijo Bonnibel estallando de felicidad

Mandaron a Finn y Jake a pegar los carteles por todo Ooo,Aaa, III y Eee, después iniciaron con los preparativos claro que Marceline no dejo que nada sea rosa por que sino se vería muy aniñado, paso alrededor de media hora y los participantes comenzaron a llegar había muchos seres de la realeza entre ellos un chico parecido a Bonnibel era pelirosado, tenia un traje color rosa, y una corona al parecer era un príncipe por lo que a Bonnie le pareció guapo mas no lo era,el traía un teclado. Había un chico de cabello negro un poco alborotado con unos ojos color rojo carmesí como los de Marceline, tenia dos marcas en el cuello por lo que se podía notar que era un vampiro tenia una camisa de cuadros roja con gris, unos jeans, un par de converse, traía consigo un hacha-bajo igual a la de Marceline pero tenia un lado muy afilado mientras que el otro no, el chico era realmente apuesto por lo que le había llamado la atención a Marceline pero esta trato de no hacerle caso, después había una chica de cabello negro alborotado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, traía un top negro con morado, unos jeans y unos converse como el anterior chico y tenia unos ojos color morado profundo que eran hipnotizantés en verdad, ella traía una hacha-guitarra que se parecía a la del anterior chico solo que esta era morado con negro.

En eso Bonnie le aviso Marceline

Marcy ven, ya es hora-dijo Bonnie algo nerviosa

Marceline y Bonnibel subieron al escenario y tomaron unos micrófonos

Buenas Tardes, amigos-dijo Bonnie

Bueno ya saben que no están aquí para tomar él te, verdad, bueno yo busco rockeros para nuestra banda nos hacen falta 4 personas y estoy segura de que aquí los vamos a encontrar-dijo Marceline muy segura de si

Los primeros en pasar fueron el chico rosado y el pelinegro acomodaron sus instrumentos, paso el chico pelinegro a presentarlos

Hola amigos yo soy Marshall Lee y mi amigo Gumball esta canción se llama Your love is a Lie espero que les guste

Espezaron a tocar y a cantar

I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me, where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool!

You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie!  
It's nothing but a lie!

You look so innocent,  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late  
it's too late!

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know  
I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie! Lie! Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie! Lie!)  
You're nothing but a lie!

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie!  
I know, you're nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie! Lie!)  
You're nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie! Lie!)  
Your love is just a lie!

Todos los demás participantes aplaudían incluyendo a Marceline y Bonnibel quienes quedaron impresionadas con el talento de esos 2 chicos definitivamente estarían en la banda después de ellos seguía la chica de ojos morados quien había captado la atención de Marshall y se presento

Hola soy Sarah esta canción se llama Sk8ter Boy espero que les guste se acomodó su guitarra y empezó a cantar

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can i make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can i say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up mtv.  
She calls up her friends,they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Despues hizo un increible solo de guitarra  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See that man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
Can i make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world  
I'm with the skater boy, i said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

Marceline,Marshall,Bonnie y Gumball quedaron impresionados con el talento y la forma de cantar de esa chica a la cual también agregaron a la lista depues pasaron como 20 personas mas a las cuales no agregaron por ultimo paso un chico parecido a Marshall pero con una camisa gris, unos jeans, unos converse y una batería

En chico acomodo sus instrumentos y se presento

Hola mi nombre es Antony y esta canción se llama In my Head espero que les guste se acomodó y empezó a cantar

Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.

Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, its just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business lets skip foreplay.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love youve never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming more.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head.

Marcy y Bonnie les encanto la canción asi que ahí tenían a sus 4 ganadores y ya hora de anunciarlos

Me podrían prestar atención por favor-dijo Bonnie por el micrófono

Estamos por anunciar a los ganadores y ellos son Gumball,Marshall,Sarah y Antony-dijo la vampira

Gumball, Marshall, Sarah y Antony estallaban de la emoción

Ya que todos los participantes se fueron Marceline y Bonnibel se acercaron a platicar con los ganadores

Yo me llamo Bonnibel princesa del dulce reino-se presento Bonnie

Yo soy Marceline La Reina Vampiro y ustedes?-dijo la vampira

Yo soy Gumball El Príncipe del Dulce Reino de Aaa

Yo soy Marshall Lee El Rey Vampiro de Aaa

Yo soy Sarah La Reina Vampiro de Eee

Yo soy Antony el Rey Vampiro de III

Pero que curioso que todos seamos de la realeza no lo creen-dijo Sarah

Es cierto-dijo Marceline

Bueno mañana empezaremos con los ensayos esta bien-dijo Bonnie

Okey hasta mañana-se despidieron todos

Bueno aquí en primer capi el segundo lo subiré el próximo fin de semana o en la semana todo depende de la escuela bueno sigan leyendo y dejen reviews

MARCELINE RULEZ 3


End file.
